How Yugi to his cards back
by Havoc Angel
Summary: Some one from his past comes back and helps Yugi with out him knowing it. Enjoy ;-)


_The characters of YuGiOh doesn't belong to me but the others do._

From the shadows she watched as the little worm dropped Yugi's cards into the sea. Then Joey jumped in after them only able to retrieve 2 of the 5 cards. Yugi had to jump in after him and with the help of his two friends dragged him out. Shacking her head as she thought to herself, 'Now that wasn't very nice, I'll just have to set it right.' All of a sudden the three cards appeared in her hand, a smile appeared on her face as she looked at the cards, 'I don't let any one mess with my friends." With that she turned and walked away to join her companion. 

Meanwhile Yugi and his friends were busy watching the island coming into view with the sun rising behind it when something caught their attention. Yugi turned round to see who it could be and there standing in front of him was a girl standing there, she was wearing an ankle length black velvet coat that fitted the girl perfectly. Her face was hidden under the coats hood, until she reached out and removed the hood allowing the fresh sea air to brush against her face. As the hood dropped away it revealed a beautiful girl, with semi-curly night black hair with crimson pieces that could be see here and there just past her shoulder. The wind blew a few curls into her face but it didn't seem to bother her, as she looked at Yugi her mysterious sea-blue-green eyes never leaving him. A smile appeared on her lips as she asked, "Are you Yugi?" Yugi looked at her, a little surprised that someone was still awake and then he smile as he said, "Yes that's me." The girl's coat danced around her ankles but now and again one could see that she was wearing knee high black buckled boots with black stretchy pants and underneath the coat she was wearing a sleeveless black stretchy top with a hood that fitted right into her coats hood. Leaning against the rail she allowed the wind to play with her hair when she looked at him once again, "I've been hearing that the boy who beat Karba was on board but I had to come see for myself…. Don't look so worried Yugi I didn't come here to threaten you. I came here to wish you good luck and warn you to be careful don't trust anyone least of all Pegasus he's after your millennium puzzle. He wants all the millennium objects and he won't stop until he has all of them. Good luck Yugi and watch yourself." She turned to walk away when she suddenly stopped and reached inside her coats pocket and revealed a small box like object and handed it to Yugi with a smile on her face, "Here's something for good luck Yu. And it was nice to have seen you again." And then she turned round and walked away and stopped by a guy who was waiting for her. He was also wearing an ankle length coat. He smiled down at her and then both of them disappeared back into the boat.

Yugi looked down at the box, it looked old almost like the one he got his millennium puzzle in. He slowly opened the box and peeked inside and his eyes went wide as he stood there holding the box. Yugi's friends peeked over his shoulders and their eyes with wide as well at what they saw in side the box, it was Yugi's three cards. The ones who were lost to the sea. Yugi jogged to see it he could catch up to the girl but soon realized that she was gone and what did she mean when she said _And it was nice to see you again?_

It's then that it hit him; he remembered where he saw her before. It was about 6 years ago she first walked into the grandfather's shop. Even at that young age she looked so beautiful, she had come into the shop looking for Dual Monsters cards. But it was the first time she had ever held a Dual Monster's card in her hands and his grandfather decided there and then that he would teach her how to play. About a week after her last lesson she came to tell them that she was leaving it was the last time he saw her. Walking back to his friends unknown to him that someone was watching them. A smile appeared over her face as she thought back 6 years. She could remember the first day she had walked into the toy shop it was so wonderful looking at everything but she was there to buy her first Dual Monsters' cards but she knew nothing of the game it was then that Yugi's grandfather took her under his wing. And she was a fast leaner. It was about a week after her last lesson when her father told her that they were moving and that she had to say her good byes. She went to the Toy shop and said her good byes she could remember giving Yugi a hug and told him, "Yugi don't worry my friend we'll meet again I promise." She turned away and walked through the door. But this wasn't the first time that she had seen Yugi after that day she had been looking after him from the shadows. After all she had to protect a fellow millennium keeper, but Pegasus didn't count's he stole his object form another and tried to steal the others as well. A golden armlet with a Egyptian eye gleamed round her arm.


End file.
